1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device including a planarization layer and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
As portable display devices (such as notebook computers, mobile phones and portable media players (PMPs)) as well as display devices for homes (such as TVs and monitors) become lighter and thinner, various flat panel display devices are being widely used. A flat panel display device includes a display panel for displaying images. Flat panel display devices may encompass liquid crystal display devices, organic light-emitting display devices, and electrophoretic display devices according to the type of the display panel.
An organic light-emitting display device may include an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), which includes an anode, a cathode and an organic light-emitting layer disposed between the anode and the cathode and emitting light. The organic light-emitting layer may emit light in response to a signal transmitted to the anode and the cathode. More specifically, the organic light-emitting layer may emit light at a brightness level corresponding to a current flowing therethrough in response to a signal transmitted to the anode and the cathode.
A planarization layer may be disposed under the OLED. The planarization layer may be formed on a thin-film transistor (TFT) and wirings. The OLED is formed on a surface of the planarization layer. The foregoing discussion is to provide background information, and does not constitute an admission of the prior art.